


Someday Dean

by NicholeRivera19



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alistair tries to take Dean, Alpha/Omega, Castiel is Dean's Alpha, Dean is Castiel's Omega, Destiel - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Some Fluff, True Mates, Wolf boys, alpha!cas, cute tails and ears, omega!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 17:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5301122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicholeRivera19/pseuds/NicholeRivera19





	Someday Dean

Cas and Dean had been best friends since Elementary school and Castiel thought they would remain friends forever-he was mistaken. A few weeks shy of turning sixteen, Castiel presented as an Alpha-Dean stopped talking to him and would barely acknowledge him at school. Dean was a nerd and Castiel was the typical jock-however he was not one of Dean's tormentors. Castiel had noticed Dean sitting on the bleachers during practice and it always made him smile, that maybe Dean had come to watch to see him. Of course, that was only wishful thinking-something that made his Alpha happy. Dean and Castiel were different, but they worked. Castiel had liked Dean's soft, honey coloured ears that flopped down and his tail was so fluffy and thick it rivaled Castiel's own. Castiel had the softest set of black ears and fluffy tail that was thick but not nearly as fluffy as Dean's. One day, as Cas was walking from the showers with a towel wrapped around his waist, he smelled a familiar scent that he would catch whiffs of around the school-it was faint, but this time it was more potent. Leather, sun and warmth-Dean, it was Dean but his scent was sour. _Wait, a distressed Omega scent? Dean wasn't an Omega_. Castiel hurried over, following the scent a growl starting low in his chest as he smelled the musty, moldy scent of Alistair and the too sweet whiskey sour scent of Crowley. The growl tore its way out of Castiel's mouth fiercely as he saw that his "buddies" had crowded around his sometimes friend. Crowley, a Beta immediately stepped back from the growl, he knew better than to mess with an angered Alpha. Alistair on the other hand, an Alpha like himself, decided to rise to the challenge, a deep, vicious growl coming from him. Dean's scent flooded Castiel's senses, relief, fear and his general scent. 

"Cas", Dean said quietly but Alistair turned on him with a soft growl, making the Omega drop to his knees, kneeling with his head bowed. Castiel's Alpha snarled viciously as his fist collided with Alistair's face, blood gushing from his nose. Alistair stumbled before Crowley helped catch him.

  
"Let's just go, Al", he stated holding the trembling Alpha back before Alistair turned on his heel and walked off. Dean watched the angry Alpha, noting how Castiel's eyes were almost chunks of coal as his anger heightened. Dean didn't like seeing his friend like this; he had been upset that he had presented as an Omega and he avoided his friend, but Cas was still there for him. Dean slowly got to his feet before reaching out to touch Castiel's arm, a soft whine coming from him. Castiel turned to him, his ears flat against his head out of anger. His eyes softened as they met the green eyes of Dean Winchester; he cocked his head and touched his hand from where it rested on his arm.

  
"Dean, are you...You're an Omega?" He asked curiously. Dean shuffled his feet, his ears going back; Cas was making him uncomfortable. Castiel's ears twitched before his eyes returned to their soft, cobalt blue.

  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Castiel wondered with a flick of his tail in the wolfboy's direction. Dean sighed.

  
"Because, Cas. I didn't want there to be anything different between us and"-"Because I'm an Alpha? Why would there be anything different? You're my best friend, Dean", he griped. Dean's ears flicked. He looked down and chewed on his lip.

  
"I didn't want anyone to know but...now you do", he whispered. Castiel felt a growl slip from his lips at his friend-Dean thought he'd treat him like how Alpha's usually treated Omega's.

  
"Dean Idiot Winchester", he complained. Dean's ears perked up as his tail went rigid at his friends' tone. He slowly lifted his eyes to meet Castiel's steel blue ones. They held no anger or intimidation, Castiel lowered his eyes before he bowed his head-a sign of submission. Dean's eyes widened in surprise-no Alpha had ever done that for him.

  
"I'm not here to frighten you Dean or take advantage of your status. My mother raised me better than that, don't you think, Winchester?" He said with a flick of his tail at theDean's cheeks flushed before he let out a playful growl.

  
"I've been on surpressants for a long time, Cas. Can you take me home?" He wondered. Castiel looked at him, tilting his head.

  
"You can't take"-"I don't want to be alone with my heat hitting like this, Castiel", he said cutting his friend off easily. Castiel blinked before he nodded in understanding and then glanced down to his waist where the towel was.

  
"Let me just...get dressed", he said awkwardly before he noticed Dean was staring right where Castiel's suddenly interested cock would be. Castiel cleared his throat before he hurried off towards his locker. Castiel dried the rest of his body off when he felt eyes on him and the strong scent of Omega arousal. His pupils dilated slightly as he inhaled before growling sharply and turning. He turned to see Dean, his ears were flat before he walked to the bench, his tail wagging gently. Dean let out the softest of whines as Castiel noticed his eyes-they had turned the signature Omega gold. Another whine left Dean's mouth and Castiel used all his willpower to not just take Dean right there. Castiel let out a growl and Dean backed away as he pulled on his clothes hurriedly.

  
"Cas, please?" Dean whimpered. Castiel blinked as he adjusted his jacket over his shoulders, turning to his friend. Dean's cheeks were flushed and when Cas inhaled a deep breath, he nearly regretted it-he could smell the scent of Omega slick and Dean smelled heavenly. Castiel's Alpha lifted his head high, with a loud snarl before Castiel covered it with the sound of a cough. Dean's cheeks were flushed with arousal as his pupils dilated. MateClaimMarkMateClaimMark Castiel's Alpha preened as it chanted Mate, Claim and Mark. Castiel stepped back.

  
"Dean, you really shouldn't be near me. I'm"-"You're not like other Alphas, Cas. I want you", he whined. Castiel stepped further back, a soft, whine, full of want coming from his lips. Dean's Omega made a soft sound of delight.

  
"Please, Alpha", Dean whimpered. Castiel was trembling before he grabbed his backpack.

  
"Dean, no. I-I can't. This is your heat talking", he murmured. Dean shut down hearing Castiel's words-an Alpha, his Alpha, was rejecting him and it stung him more than he thought. His tail drooped slowly, his ears dropping to his head.

  
"Well, y-you're right Cas. Maybe I shouldn't be near you. You are an Alpha after all", Dean retorted before he hurried off, his tail tucking between his legs as he started a jog. Castiel's Alpha was furious at himself-he had said something so hurtful that his Omega (when had Dean become his Omega?)had gotten hurt and retaliated in the defense. Castiel ran his hand through his hair before he inhaled, trying to sniff Dean out. It was easy as he could smell Dean's slick and his humiliation he thought guiltily. As Castiel left the school grounds, he suddenly caught the scent of fear and he snarled angrily- Alistair. He followed Alistair's unappealing scent before the sight in front of him made him freeze. Alistair had Dean shoved up against the wall, rutting up against his backside-lucky for Alistair he had his clothes on still. Dean whined trying to get away from the other Alpha when Alistair turned, scenting Cas and growled. He was showing his teeth, this was going to be a fight for the Omega, Castiel could tell and he didn't care. Castiel showed his teeth, his lips lifting up in a vicious snarl, challenging the other Alpha. Alistair released Dean and stalked over to Castiel, his shoulders hunched up as they postured, growls leaving their lips every few seconds. Dean whined softly for Cas and as Alistair turned to growl, a dangerous snarl left Castiel's lips.

  
"You do not touch him. He's mine", Castiel said lowly, his eyes turning a soft shade of Alpha black. Castiel was more than angry, he was furious. Alistiar held his head high for a few moments, his eyes challenging more than anything before he slowly looked down. His tail went between his legs as he walked off, flashing his teeth at Dean before Castiel walked towards Dean. His ears were drooped against his head with worry for the Omega as Dean held his arms up for a hug. Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean, keeping his head turned away respectfully.

  
"Scent me...Please?" Dean asked quietly, baring his neck to the Alpha. Castiel hummed softly before very slowly pressing his nose into the spot under Dean's ear, near his neck-the scent was the strongest there. Dean wrapped his arms around his Alpha's waist, soft whines coming from him as he scented Castiel back. Castiel smelled like the sea and peaches; with a soft spicy scent of cinnamon. To Cas, Dean smelled like Heaven itself; he was a mix of vanilla sugar cookies and cloves, lined with watermelon. They stayed there for a few minutes, basking in each other's scent. When Dean made to pull away, an unintentional growl slipped from between Castiel's lips. He looked ashamed as he pulled back immediately.

  
"Dean, I-I am so sorry. I didn't mean...that wasn't intentional", he said softly. Dean gave an odd shrug before he offered his hand to the Alpha. Castiel took it before Dean started walking off again. Castiel inhaled his scent, happy, that Dean had trusted him enough to let him walk him home anyway.

  
"See? You're not even attacking me", Dean stated softly. He didn't want to start a fight with the Alpha but he was sorry for what he had said. He laced his fingers with Castiel's before Castiel stopped walking and Dean turned to look at him.

  
"I am trying very hard, Dean. It is not easy for me", he said softly. Dean's eyes softened as his tail twitched, curling slightly.

  
"Cas, my parent's won't be home for the weekend...Do you think that maybe", Dean paused as he looked down. Castiel brought Dean close to his chest again before tilting the Omega's head up to him.

  
"What do you want, Dean? I'll do anything for you", he murmured gently. Dean's cheeks flushed and Castiel could smell the heady scent of Dean's arousal, his slick strong. Castiel's pupils dilated.

  
"I want you to knot me", he whispered. Castiel's entire body tensed as his Alpha hummed in approval. _Knot Dean? Dean wanted Castiel to knot him? What a wonderful idea, his Alpha seemed exuberant about the prospect of knotting Dean-but Castiel wasn't the type of Alpha to just knot and leave. Matter of fact, his first rut had been near torture because he hadn't actually knotted anything but a toy- kind of embarrasssing really. But Castiel was that type of Alpha who wanted someone, more specifically a mate, sometime to share his life with and their life with him_. He paused as he looked at Dean-he wanted to give in so badly but he had so much respect for Dean and he couldn't risk his feelings .   
"Dean, I couldn't...I couldn't. I..If you need a knot, I'm not the one to give it. I have far much more to lose and I don't want to lose that...I don't want this to"-"You stupid Alpha ", Dean muttered. Castiel snapped back at Dean's response, a soft whine coming from him at the insult before Dean brought Castiel's face to his.

  
"I don't want you to just knot me, Cas. I want you to mate me", he nearly growled. Castiel's Alpha snapped up, a growl low in his chest. Dean made a soft purring sound, his tail doing an odd wag before he whined, tilting his head up to Castiel.

  
"What do you want, Dean?" Cas wondered, tilting his head as his ears twitched. Dean stood on his tip toes and he wrapped his arms around Castiel's neck and pulled him down, crashing their lips together. A growl slipped from Cas' mouth as he returned the kiss, holding the Omega close to him as Dean growled lowly into his mouth. Castiel felt his heart pounding in his chest before he pushed the Omega up against the wall of a clothing store. Dean moaned softly into Castiel's mouth, pulling the Alpha closer. Castiel felt Dean bite his lips before he pulled away, pressing his forehead to Dean's.

  
"You want to be my Omega, Dean?" He said lowly, a growl in his throat. Dean's eyes were that sginature Gold again as he nodded slowly. Dean took Castiel's hand in his before leading him off, heading towards Dean's house. Castiel followed him, his tail twitching in anticipation.

  
When they finally made it to Dean's house, Dean nearly dragged Castiel into the house before he pinned him against the door, growling up at him before nipping his neck. Castiel's pupils dilated as he surveyed the Omega and suddenly, Dean wasn't in his arms anymore and he was growling and yipping, running off from an aroused Alpha. Castiel let out a vicious growl, one moment he had Dean in his arms and the next he was running off upstairs. He followed after him, his feet heavy where Dean's were light as he barreled into the Omega, knocking him onto his back on the floor of Dean's room.

  
"How dare you run away and _tease_ me, Dean", he growled, running his tongue along Dean's neck where it met his shoulder. He hummed softly as Dean whined under him.

  
"Oh, I'm so sorry _Alpha_ ", Dean teased as he laid pliant under Castiel. Dean smiled up at Cas, admiring the Alpha's cobalt blue eyes.

  
"Cas, please", he whined. Castiel's pupils dilated again with a growl leaving his lips.

  
"Dean, do you know what you're asking of me?" He asked softly as he pushed his hips into Dean's. The Omega whimpered up at him, nodding eagerly.

  
"Yes. Cas, ever since I presented I've wanted you. I just...thought you were an Omega too and that summer you stopped talking to me", he whined. Castiel pressed his face into the Omega's neck with a soft sound from his throat.

  
"I had to...I wasn't in control of my hormones yet. I could have...I would have hurt you, Dean", he mumbled slowly. His Omega had been hurting and Castiel had avoided him-the moment Castiel thought Dean presented as a Beta he tried to court him, but Dean's parents had asked that he stayed away. They didn't need some knothead Alpha messing their son around-and now it suddenly all made sense why Cas wasn't allowed to see Dean how could he have thought Dean was a Beta after all that? Well, he's not that bright, but he's loved Dean since before they presented and maybe, just maybe the Omega loved him too.

  
"But you won't hurt me now", he mused. Castiel whined softly nuzzling against his neck.

  
"I don't know, Dean. I could still not have everything under control", he murmured honestly. He didn't want this if he knew he could end up hurting the Omega. Castiel would never be able to forgive himself if he hurt Dean.

  
"Cas", he murmured. Castiel looked up into Dean's eyes, his green eyes ringed with gold. Castiel brought his mouth down onto Dean's in a soft, almost nervous kiss. Dean returned the kiss eagerly, his arms pulling away from Castiel's grip to wrap around his neck as he deepened the kiss. Castiel would let him take control, it's just better that way if Castiel has no control. He doesn't want to hurt him, it's the biggest fear he has. Castiel let Dean's tongue enter his mouth as he pushed his hips against the Omega's, feeling his own hard cock brush against Dean's. Dean whimpered softly against Castiel's mouth as they ground their erections together.

  
"Cas", Dean moaned out softly. Castiel hummed before he pulled back and cocked his head.

  
"What is it, Dean?" He murmured, pressing gentle love bites to his neck, not enough to leave any marks yet. Dean pushed his hand against Castiel's chest and Castiel pulled back, sitting back on his haunches. Dean stood from the floor and while moving to the bed he slipped his clothes off before he crawled onto the bed on his hands and knees, presenting to Castiel as a needy whine slipped from him. Castiel's mouth went dry with arousal before he licked his lips and moved to kneel behind Dean, rubbing his hand down his back gently, caressing the skin.

  
"My pretty Omega", he growled before he nudged Dean to lie onto his back as he pressed soft, loving kisses to his shoulders. Dean let out a soft purr, it was something mates usually did to show their affection or trust; Castiel was very pleased to hear it as he let out out his own weird growling purr sound. Dean bared his neck slightly to Castiel in a sign of submission and Castiel humed in approval before he pressed his face into Dean's neck, scenting him as a low moan came from Dean. Since Dean was an Omega, they were self lubricating and didn't need much prep but Castiel was going to do it anyway.

  
"Cas, please", Dean moaned. Castiel growled at him before he shifted Dean back onto his stomach, kissing between his shoulder blades and down his spine, until he got to the curve of his ass.

  
"I'm going to take my time with you, Dean", Cas growled lowly, firmly. Dean whimpered and relaxed against his bed but kept his knees bent, keeping his ass up. Castiel lowered his head as he spread Dean's cheeks in his large hands. He licked a broad stripe which made Dean gasp and shudder against the bed.

  
"So beautiful", the Alpha praised. Dean preened at that as another purr left his lips. Castiel hummed softly before mouthing at the twitching ring of muscles of Dean's soft pink hole; Castiel felt Dean's tail brush against his face. He growled happily before slipping his tongue inside gently along with one single finger. Dean practically keened as he arched slightly. Castiel stopped what he was doing and pulled his finger and his mouth back; he reached for another of Dean's pillows and placed one under his head and the other under his hips so he relaxed a bit. Castiel continued with opening Dean up and basking in all of his whimpers and gasps, knowing that he was the one that made Dean make those noises.

  
"Dean, do you have a condom?" He asked softly. Dean shifted until he could see Cas a bit, looking over his shoulder.

  
"Please, Cas", he whined, wriggling his hips. Castiel stilled him with a growl and a firm hand on his hip.

  
"I do not want to breed you Dean...We are going to be mates. I am fine with that. But having a baby right now would not be very ideal", he explained when he felt Dean shift awkwardly when he said he didn't want to breed him. He didn't want Dean to think he didn't love or want him.

  
"Someday, Dean", he whispered before Dean getstured towards his bedside table and stretched lazily across the pillow. Castiel was able to get a condom on quickly before he slipped just the head of his cock inside of Dean with a growl before he pulled out. Dean groaned before he was being moved to the top of the bed and Castiel put a pillow under his head as he turned Dean onto his side.

  
"Cas, I want to see you", Dean complained, a needy whine slipping from him again as he rolled over to face him and Castiel complied, letting the Omega drape a lef over his hip while he lined up with him. Cas slipped into Dean, just letting Dean get use to the head of his cock before he pushed in any more. Dean wrapped his leg tighter around him which pushed Castiel into him deeper and they moaned softly. Sliding in all the way, Castiel paused so Dean could get use to him, nuzzling against his neck and shoulder where there would soon be a mating mark. Dean's ears pinned to his head as he whimpered, pushing his hips back.

  
"Alpha, _please_ ", he pleaded. Castiel started a slow pace, rolling his hips up into Dean pausing if he heard Dean make a less than pleased sound. Dean moaned, tilting his head back when Castiel started a slow pace; he was gentle and attentive to what Dean need, his pleased sounds made Castiel move faster.

  
"God, you feel so good Baby", Castiel said in between grunts. Dean's hands slid up to his shoulders, his blunt nails digging into the Alpha's shoulders. Castiel moaned before he licked at the spot where his neck met his shoulder. Castiel feel his knot beginning to swell as he kept thrusting into the tight channel of his soon to be mate.

  
"Cas", Dean moaned while he mouthed at Castiel's neck and jaw, he should ask first if he would be allowed to mark his mate but he figured Castiel wouldn't want that he thought.

  
"Dean, fuck...I-I'm gonna come", he moaned, starting to move a bit faster as his hand slipped between them and he grabbed Deans' neglected cock. Dean was letting out soft whimpers as Castiel angled his hips and pulled Dean's leg up higher to brush against his prostate. Dean gasped and moaned out as Castiel began to jerk Dean's cock in time with his thrusts.

  
"Cas...Cas, I-I'm gonna come too", Dean whined just before his body went rigid and he came over Castiel's hand and as Castiel's hips stuttered, Dean felt an intense warmth and stinging pleasure as Castiel bit his mark against Dean's shoulder. Dean came for a second time with an even more intense orgasm as Castiel came with a shuddering breath while he licked and kissed the fresh mating mark. Dean and Cas would be locked together for a few hours while they waited for Castiel's mark to go down and Dean pushed his hips back, making Castiel gasp as more of his come flowed into Dean. The Omega moaned softly before he fidgeted.

  
"My mate", Castiel growled happily, pulling Dean closer. Dean fidgeted some more and then looked up at Castiel. His green eyes met blue and the baby blues softened once he realised something was bothering Dean.

  
"Dean, what's wrong...Oh my god, Dean did you really want this? Even with your heat and"-"Cas...I know what I wanted. You didn't take advantage of me. I just...I wanted to...leave a mark of my own I guess", Dean said cutting Castiel off before looking away. He just wanted the floor to open up and eat him, he felt so embarrassed. Castiel growled possessively as he pulled Dean close and bared his neck to his Omega in a sign of submission.

  
"Please", Castiel offered. Dean looked shy all of a sudden and he shied away.

  
"But...It's not customa-"-"I don't care. I want you and you want me. That's all that matters", Castiel answered. Dean nodded shyly but when Castiel stopped him he whined softly.

  
"Wait until your heat comes back...If you do it when we get ready to come it'll make it more it more intense", he explained. Dean nodded when he felt Castiel slowly move back and pulled out, his knot was completely down and he didn't end up hurting the Omega. Dean made a soft, content sound as he stretched out completely. Castiel stood up and padded out of the room and down into the kitchen. Dean whined, his ears drooping to lay against his head. Castiel felt through their mated bond that Dean was upset so he retrieved the glass and got some water for Dean and some crackers and cheese. He hurried back upstairs and into the room ro find the Omega pushing blankets and the pillows around, a few whines leaving him. Castiel set the water on the bedside and crawled up behind the Omega to pull him into a hug.

  
"Dean, why are you upset?" He asked. Dean whined and tucked his tail between his legs as he turned towards his new mate.

  
"I don't..It doesn't matter", he whispered. Castiel turned Dean's face to look him in the eyes.

  
"Dean, it does matter. You're my mate", he whispered back, pressing his forehead to Dean's in a tender gesture, being gentle with him.

  
"I didn't...I thought you were just going to leave", he admitted chewing on his lip. Castiel's eyes softened when he heard that and his ears flattened a bit. He tilted Dean's face up to his and pressed a soft kiss to his lips before he pulled away.

  
"Dean, I needed to get you some water and something to eat. Your heat will be a bit better because I'm here, but you could still get dehydrated", he said offering Dean the water. Dean hummed softly before he sipped at it and once the water hit his throat he started drinking faster. Castiel ran a soothing hand down his arm and reached for the cheese and crackers.

  
"Here", he murmured handing him a cracker with a piece of cheese. Dean took it happily and set the water down before he ate the cracker and cheese. Dean felt sated and full right now and he was happily mated to his best friend. Castiel laid down and pulled Dean close to his side before pressing a kiss to the mating mark. Dean purred in response.

"Do you even want kids?" Dean asked. Castiel smiled and turned his head to look at Dean.

  
"Someday, Dean", he murmured pressing his nose to his Omega's cheek gently before pressing a kiss to his neck. Dean shifted before he yawned again.

  
"Do you want to marry me?" Dean asked tilting his head before he curled up and rested his arm on Castiel's shoulder.

  
"Someday, Dean", he said with a smile on his face, his tail moved under the sheets as it wagged in happiness. Dean's tail was going a mile a minute from how excited and happy he was. His floppy ears twitched and perked up as he listened to Castiel.

  
"And move in together?" He wondered out loud looking up at the Alpha. Castiel brushed his fingers through Dean's hair gently, loving the purr that left his throat at that. He relaxed his hand in Dean's hair.

  
"Someday, Dean, but I think that's in the wrong order", he said with a chuckle. Dean smiled and snuggled up against Castiel, enjoying the hand in his hair.

  
"What do you mean?" He demanded bossily and Castiel laughed. He loved it when Dean got sassy and bossy.

  
"Someday, Dean, we'll move in together, get married and then have our two point five kids", he rumbled happily. Dean blushed and looked up towards him.

  
"You care for me?" Dean asked softly. Castiel nodded and his ears twitched in happiness as his tail brushing against Dean's side.

  
"I care for you very deeply", he murmured.   
\------------------------------

  
Five years later at twenty-one, Dean and Castiel moved into their very own apartment together. When their parents had found out they were mated at sixteen, they couldn't have been happier. Mary was ecstatic and she was thrilled Dean had found someone that loved him for who he was and not his status. Castiel became the CEO of Bobby's Car parts; he made over six figures which allowed them to have a decent apartment close to where Dean's parents' lived. Dean liked to stay home sometimes because his job only required him to be there three times a week. He worked in a daycare and got to be with children all day and it helped his Omega tendencies- when Castiel had helped Dean move in, he had started nesting and Castiel let Dean decorate the entire apartment and put whatever he wanted on the walls.

  
Dean had just gotten home from the daycare one evening when he smelled something delicious cooking in the kitchen and when he walked in, he saw his mate pulling a pie out of the oven. That's one of the things Dean loved about Cas; he would cook and clean, he didn't adhere to the stereotypical status of wolves. Castiel would gladly stay home if Dean wanted to be the bread winner, it didn't _hurt_ his manliness or _strike_ his ego in a negative way.

  
"Hey, baby...We have something to talk about and I thought pie would make you feel good", he said before setting the pie on the stove and he moved to stir something in a pot.

  
"I even made some beef stew and two bread bowls", he said retrieving the bread bowls from the fridge and placed them in the cooling down oven to get warmed.

  
"What...What do we uh...have...to talk about?" Dean started, his tail shifting to move between his legs with a whine. Immediately Castiel's ears perked and he shifted to take the oven mitts off and moved to bring his whining mate into his arms.

  
"Shh, baby...It's something we haven't discussed in a few years"-"But Cas, we already know I'm barren...I can't give you a baby. I'm an awful mate", he said starting to cry.

  
"Oh, sweetheart, no. That's fine...I don't need a baby as long as I have you", he whispered lacing their tails together. He nudged at Dean's cheek and smiled, wrapping his arms around his mate.

  
"Come, sit down...", he said pulling a chair out as he led Dean over. Dean took his seat and shook as he waited for Castiel to sit as well. Except, Castiel knelt down on one kneet and brought a small box forward. Dean's breath hitched as he saw the small ring nestled in the red box.

  
"I was going to ask you after dinner, but I can't have you thinking that I don't want you because you can't give me a child. I don't care about having a child, as I've said. I have you and that's all that I could ever hope to have", he paused, Dean's ears were perked as he listened to his mate, his body shaking as he waited for the next words Castiel was going to say.

  
"So, my stubborn, Omega, my wonderful beautiful Omega", Castiel started. Dean shifted, trembling just a bit more.

  
"Will you marry me?" he asked slowly. Dean's entire body stiffened before he fell into the Alpha and threw his arms around his neck, nodding eagerly.

  
"Yes, yes yes", he cried out feeling tears sting at his eyes.   
\------------------------

  
At twenty six, they adopted the most beautiful boy. James Henry Winchester-Castiel had given up his last name; he wanted nothing to do with that side of his family. Cas was great, everything Dean could hope for in a mate and father, James loved his daddy and his papa.

  
"Daddy! Papa!" James squealed running towards them from the daycare that Dean often worked at. Dean scooped up their six year old(he was an older child, most people didn't want a male Omega, they were still often shamed but Castiel and Dean had both insisted) and held him close.

  
"Daddy, I got to paint today!" He exclaimed happily. Jamed buried his face in Dean's neck and peeked over at his papa.

  
"I painted our family", he whispered. Dean smiled brightly and Castiel didn't think he'd ever seen anything better. Castiel smiled proudly at their son, puffing his chest up happily. James wriggled.

  
"I'll go get my pack", he said as Dean set him down and he watched as their son ran off. Dean and Castiel smiled at each other, looking just as in love as they did before.

  
"Can we have another baby?" Dean whispered to his mate.. Castiel's answering smile was dazzling.

  
"Someday, Dean", he murmured.   
\----------------------

  
That following year, Dean and Cas got married. It was a little ceremony, friends, family. Bobby was Dean's best man and James was the ring bearer. Jo's daughter, Claire, was the flower girl and she was just darling. Dean had started showing after his fourth month and they had both been ecstatic and a little worried when Dean had conceived. After the first few months they seemed to relax a bit, but even still Castiel wanted to keep it a secret but Dean started showing and Mary was excited once again to be a grandmother. After the wedding, Dean was dancing with his mom who kept touching his stomach and Castiel had to remind himself that Mary was no threat; he had become super possessive and aggressive over Dean-it was his mate after all. When it was Dean and Castiel's turn to dance together, Castiel placed his hand protectively over his mate's belly and smiled down at him.

  
"Can we get a house soon?" Dean whispered. He knew Castiel would bend over backwards for him and give him anything he asked for, but Dean wanted to help with everything. Castiel leaned down to press a soft, loving kiss to his Omega's lips.

  
"Someday, Dean", he promised.


End file.
